Couch Potatoe
by Myth2
Summary: What hapens when Vegeta is forced to stop training? "chapter 2 is up" Goku is forced to top as well.
1. Vegeta's show

Disclaimer. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.   
  
AN: This is something I thought of while reading humors. I switched names from Trunks Wannabe so if this looks familiar know you know why  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch eating chips and drinking soda. Vegeta really let himself go.   
He couldn't train anymore so what could he do. He looked to the clock and saw the time.  
"oh Crap my show is on" he immediately turned to Cartoon Network as Sailor moon came on. He looked on as the show's begging credits ended.  
"salior moon will return in a minute" some voice said from the t.v.  
"Damn commercials I should blast them all" Vegeta yelled.  
Sailor moon came back on as Vegeta watched without blinking.   
Darien looked to Serena and said "We need to talk Serena"  
Serena looked to Darien and asked "what is it Darien?"  
Darien said "Serena I don't think we should see eachother anymore"  
"WHAT IN THE 9 HELLS????" Vegeta shouted. Trunks looked to Vegeta and shook his head.   
"so sad" Trunks said leaving his father.  
Vegeta stood up knocking the chips that were on his stomache to the floor.   
"Are you insane man? You have a kid together. I trusted you. How could you do this to me?"  
Vegeta went nuts and blew up the couch.  
Darien yelled to Serena "I never want to see you again"  
Vegeta got pissed and blew up the t.v. "That's it I will make you get back together"  
Vegeta turned SSJ and flew out of the house putting a hole in the roof.   
He flew to Dariens house. Actually he flew to the guy who played Darien on T.V's house.  
He busted the door open and shouted "If you don't want to die you will get back together with Serena"  
The man screamed and started to run. Vegeta grabbed him and flew off to actress who played Serena's house.   
He busted in and Yelled to her "woman here is your man now get back togther."   
Serena screamed and ran. Vegeta caught her and moved to infront of 'Darien' now get back togther.  
Fearing for their lives they played along.   
"good" Vegeta stated and turned around where several cops pointed their guns to Vegeta.  
Vegeta laughed and was about to shot a ki blast at them but he was to slow and was hit in the head by a vase and was knocked out.  
  
The phone rang and Trunks picked it up. "Hello?" he asked  
After nodding a couple of times he said "I understand" "Mom Serena and Darien broke up again"  
"I'll get the bail money" she stated in anger 


	2. Goku's turn

Chapter 2 of Couch Potatoe.  
What would happen if Goku was forced to stop too! Mwahahahahahahha ::more evil laughing::  
I was told to do another chapeter well here it is. Oh and if you read Insanity of GW DBZ and SM I bet I got them beat. Story time now.  
  
Goku was sitting on the couch . He like Vegeta was now slow and had a gut. Chichi yelled cause dinner was dinner.  
Goku got up saying "food food food food food food food food food food food food food FOOOOOD" (Saying it as that charge thing at Baseball games)  
He arrived in the kitchen and Yelled "FOOOOOD" He then sat down and began to eat.   
After dinner he decided to go to Vegeta's who just got out of jail for the SM inncedent.   
Goku was too lazy so he just it'ed there instead. he appeard just as Bra was yelling at Vegeta to play with her.  
"FINE" he shouted. "but Kakarot has to play to." "OK" Goku responded. "What are we playing?"  
"Pretty Pretty Princess" said bra. "What? No not again" "You said you would" Yelled Bra which defeated him.  
A little while afterwards Vegeta lands on the spot and wins the crown. He put it on his head and got up with a clenched fist and said  
"I am The Pretty Pretty Princess of all saiyans once again." Goku looked to Vegeta confused.  
"I mean prince" Vegeta tried to cover up. "sure you did Veggie" Bulma said as she took a picture.  
Vegeta went after her but started to puff and wheeze cause he was now fat and slow. "damn you woman" was all he could say.  
Vegeta looked at the clock and saw the time. "damnit my show is on." He went and turned on the t.v.  
Goku looked to Vegeta and asked "what happened yesterday I couldn't make it to the couch?"  
"Serena and Darien broke up." "WHAT?" Was all Goku could say. Then he turned back and thought.  
"hmm if she isn't with him then she can be mine!" He just finished the sentence when he it'ed over to the studio cause today was a live episode.  
He went over to Serena and begged to be with her. She screamed and called security. Vegeta was laughing so hard that Bulma came to see what was so funny.   
Chichi made her way to the studio and yelled at Goku for thinking of leaving her.  
Vegeta laughed and said "Kakarot made a complete fool of himself on camera."  
Bulma then said to Vegeta "He isn't the only one he made a fool of."  
"What?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked to Vegeta and said "look at his shirt." "It has a picture of you as the Pretty Pretty Princess of the saiyans"   
Vegeta looked and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "DDAAAAMMNN YOU WOMAN!!!"  
  
I think that beat Vegeta in a dress thank you Yoseia Nasuka. Well Tell me if this was just as good or better or worse then the last chapter. 


End file.
